Patent document 1 discloses a high mount stop lamp mounted on a rear portion of a roof of, for example, a sedan-type automobile. The high mount stop lamp emits light toward the rear. Patent document 1 discloses a technique for supporting the high mount stop lamp with an inner member formed from a steel plate and coupled to a hemmed portion of a rear end of a roof panel. This allows the high mount stop lamp to be located between the rear end of the roof panel and a front end (upper end) of a back window glass while ensuring sufficient coupling strength.